Never lose hope
by smileee
Summary: The famous line: Let's promise each other to always stay in touch. Where's the promise in that?


**A/N: This plot has been stuck into my head for almost a month now. I finally had the time and endeavor to make it into a one-shot. I really hope you enjoy! In the mean time I'm thinking of another plot. Expect a new story from me by the end of this week. (Maybe, better yet hopefully.)**

**Disclaimer: I own High school musical, the characters and the plot. Ha! Just kidding! **

One-shot: "Never lose hope."

"Let's all promise each other this very minute, this very trice that when we go to college we won't forget each other, and to pinnacle it all off we will keep in touch." Troy said, while his friends and he were all gathered on the grass; in their graduation gowns outside of East High.

"Deal!" Everyone agreed. It was their last day of school, but it wasn't only their ultimate day of school. It was their last day of ever entering East High. They were all done as being seniors and were all now going to start their freshman year as college students.

Happiness, contentment, poignant, anxiousness, glum and satisfaction overflowed into everyone's corpse. Certainly they were rapturous that they ultimately refined High School and were now growing into young adults, but once you enter school you make friends that are too durable to let go of. These acquaintances become apart of you're life, and you wouldn't know what to do without them.

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi and Ryan were all going to different colleges, on behalf that they all have miscellaneous dreams, so it was too sturdy for them to end up in the same college.

After an hour of just looking into the light-blue sky, and talking about wonderful memories that entered their lives; they all finally thought it was time to go home. Troy offered to walk Gabriella home, since it was only fifteen minutes away from the school.

"So…….. are you happy to finish school?" Troy asked his girlfriend for three years.

"Of course I am. I mean who wouldn't be? But I am really upset to leave this."

"By this, you mean New Mexico?" Troy asked. Gabriella was going to Stanford on a scholarship for remarkable grades. She still had no idea what she wanted to do in her life, but she thought this was an opportunity she couldn't refuse. She would let her instinct show what she wants to do in life, but for right now she just wanted to take it slow. Troy on the other hand knew exactly what he wanted to do. Isn't it obvious? He wanted to become a famous basketball player and what better way to do that then go to Brown University.

"Yeah, this was my first actually real home." Gabriella said while looking at Troy.

"It was a home for everyone. I'm really going to miss you Gabriella when the summer is over." Troy said holding Gabriella's hand, wanting to feel her touch before this all vanishes away.

"Troy I'm going to miss you too." Gabriella said as the tears started sprinting down her face. She told herself that she didn't want to cry. She didn't want to seem feeble around Troy, but right now she couldn't help it. She wasn't going to see her boyfriend who she loves more then anything in this world for God knows how long.

"Gabriella don't cry. We'll be together again, I promise. Plus we can still visit each other, call, and email. It will all work out. I love you" Troy said while obliterating Gabriella's tears with his thumbs.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella said while squeezing him into a hug. They stayed like this for five complete minutes. Gabriella didn't want to abscond him, just not yet. She wanted to stay like this ceaselessly, but she knew that would never happen. Gabriella pulled away from him; looked at him one more time and then walked to her house. It was their last moment together, before they departed away from each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This all happened two years ago. Everyone guaranteed that they'd stay in touch. Do you really think that happened? I was so imprudent to ever think that Troy's and my relationship would ever work. We never called each other, we never visited each other, and we didn't even email each other. Neither did me nor did the gang keep in touch. It was as if we never even encountered each other's lives. Hell, I wouldn't even know if any of them are dead. I called each of them during the summer of my senior year, but none of them answered. I guess they were on to immense and enhanced things.

Right now I look at my twelve grade yearbook, reminiscences dispensing into my mind, replaying every scene, every moment that we all shared together. Looking at everyone's face, made me comprehend how much I miss them. Hearing their voices, spending time with them, telling jokes, having fun, not compassionating what will happen the next day, but just happy to be with them here.

Everyday when the phone rings I always desire, wish, hope it would be any of them. Maybe inclination it would be at least Troy, but that wish never came veritable. I was losing hope, trailing any aspects that faith will take place. Faith brought the gang and me together, why wasn't it doing it again?

Sometimes I would think about calling them again, but once my hand touches the phone; I pull away faster then a twinkle of an eye. I couldn't abide to get indignant again.

Gabriella couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't endure to look back at her High School years, and weep chaotically for how much she desires to be a sophomore again. I need to relocate on, it's obvious that they have, so why can't I?

"Starting today I will not think about Troy or any of my high school friends." Gabriella reassured herself. The first step to doing so is to put back the yearbook. Gabriella picked it up from her bed, hugged it to her chest; as if it was a prize possession that she was about to evade. Gabriella looked at the yearbook one last time before putting it back in the closet.

She looked at the clock, which read 2 o clock pm. "Time to go to work." She told herself. Gabriella was a model for teen magazine. Surprising eh? Gabriella went to Stanford; a high academic school and then she ends up as a model? Her grades were beyond magnificent but unlike what she has always been doing, she didn't want to stress herself. Gabriella picked up her purse and made her way to the door of her apartment. The phone started ringing, but Gabriella didn't even bother to go pick it up. 'It's not like it would be someone important.' Gabriella told herself. She closed the door, while the answering machine went on.

'_Hey Gabriella, this is Troy Bolton. You might not remember me but I was from your high school, East High. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Oh and I thought maybe we should catch up, you know like old times. Well give me a call when you get this. Bye Gabby!_

Maybe all you really need to do Gabriella is be enduring, don't lose optimism and most prominently don't yield on faith.

**A/N: I didn't really like it, oh well! R&R please!**


End file.
